La esposa rebelde
by Banje
Summary: El conde Ranma Saotome deberá casarce con la doncella Akane, ella tendrá que olvidarse de su amado Ryoga Hibiki y amar a su nuevo marido. fic:UA
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi.

**Aviso:** Este fic no es mio, le pertenece a**MarySaeba92** està solo traducido con la autorizaciòn de la autora. Este fic es un **UA **(univeso alterno).

**LA ESPOSA REBELDE**

**Capitulo 1**

Llevò el cigarro a la boca, dibujò una arruga en su frente, observò sus cartas. Las lanzò en la mesilla.

Se decidiò a rendirse, finalmente, el pesante humo le nublò los sentidos, no tenìa nada de bueno entre las manos. Si bien odiaba hacerlo, fuè obligado a tirar la toalla.

**-Se que està en bu****sca de una esposa, conde-** dice ocultando una irònica sonrisa **–En efecto, eso dicen-** responde mezclado las cartas **–Estarè dispuesto...a ofrecerle mi hija-** Se apresurò en decirle Mamoru Tsumani.

Ranma Saotome frunciò el ceño **–Porque justamente a mi, baròn?-**...** - Sabe, ahora ya mi hija es grande y yo pienso que ha llegado la hora de que se case, disputamos esta ùltima ronda...si serè yo a obtener la carta con mayor valor, usted se casarà con mi hija. En caso contrario, se lo pagarè profundamente...-**

Sacudiò sobre la mesa una bolsa tintineante, lleno de monedas de oro.

Ranma posicionò el mazo de cartas al centro. Mamuro tomò una carta, Ranma lo imitò.

En el rostro de Mamuro se dibujò una mueca de satisfacciòn. Rey de corazones.

Ranma suspirò. Mujer de flores

**-Va a ver, Akane le encantarà-**

Un fresco aire nocturno aspirò en una habitaciòn del palacio.

Se mueve entre las tibias sàbanas que la envolvìan, descubriendo sus lisas piernas.

Estaba inquieta. Los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, no podìa encontrar alivio.

Tratò de buscar una posociòn que pudiera tranquilizarla. El cabello largo y rebelde, desaparece por la almohada, creava un lànguido oceano que contenìa su rosado rostro, brillante por el sudor, los labios rosados y sus pestañas curvadas.

**-Vamos Akane, levantese-** La suave y lijera voz de la fiel camarera la desperò de sus torpes movimientos. **–Kasumi? Es todavìa noche-** **...-Lo sè, pero su padre desea que usted vaya a la capilla. La està esperando-** Kasumi le ofrece los vestidos a la joven.

Su padre raras veces le dirigìa la palabra, y en la mayor parte de los casos en una manera poco cortès, y entonces por que la habìa echo levantarse en el corazòn de la noche para encontrarse en la capilla de abajo?.

Lo vè. A lado de èl estaba un hombre, pero estaba algo obscuro como para poderlo ver bien.

Abriò de par en par sus ojos azul-grisàceos. Las voces que giraban èran ciertas. No habìa nunca creìdo demaciado de lo que decìa la gente. Pero esta vez estuvo obligado.

La doncella Tsumani èra de verdad la mujer màs hermosa que èl havìa visto.

La cabellera obscura cubrìa su delgada espalda, y grandes ojos color nuez lo miraban primeron a èl, luego al padre, estrechaba sus brazos entorno al cuerpo, temerosa, pero se podìa igualmente distinguir la curva de sus senos, endurecidos por el frio, y sus torneados muslos debajo del vestido blanco que se adquirìa a su cuerpo insinuoso e inocente.

Momuro riò sarcàsticamente. Akane hace poco habìa cumplido 18 años. Era de casi un mes que no la veìa. Y si bien no le gustaba admitirlo, èra esplèndida.

Se habìa convertido en una mujer, siempre habìa sido una graciosa niña, despuès una adolecente fèrtil y ahora una maravillosa flor abierta en todo su esplendor. Y finalmente podrìa librarse de ella.

**-Padre...porquè me ha echo venir aquì**?- murmurò la chica temblando **–Quiero presentarte a tu esposo, Akane-** La jòven tuvo un estremecimiento de desagradable sorpresa **–Que..que cosa? Se..se està burlando de mi?-**...**-Nunca lo harìa, mi tesoro...èl jòven a mi lado es el Conde Ranma Saotome y le prometì tu mano. Se casaràn aquì, ahora-** **...- Pero..pero yo ya estoy prometida con el conde Hibiki...no pueden hacerme esto**-...-**Debes olvidarte del conde Hibiki, te convertiràs en la Condesa Saotome- **

Akane se derrumbò sobre sus rodillas, mirando exhausta el brillante suelo. Su Ryoga ...èra èl quien tenìa que llevarla al altar...èra con èl quien soñaba ponerse un hermoso vestido inmaculado, con mechones adornados con dulces francesillas, el bouquet de rosas blancas y...y el amor que rebotaba su corazòn...pero en cambio tenìa que casarse con el Conde Saotome ...un desconocido que le habrìa puesto un sucio anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda..

Olvidarse de su amado Ryoga? Como podìa hacerlo?

Una tibia mano le tocò a espalda, alzò la mirada llena de perlas mojadas, y encontrò el rostro de ese extraño que querìa desgarrar sus sueños.

Pudo verlo mejor, ayudada de la flèbil llama que provenìa de los candelabros dorados.

El cabello negro, recogidos en una trenza que le tocaba el cuello y esos hermosos ojos, le hubìera sonrreido, si se encontrarìan en una situaciòn diferente.

**-Vamos, querida, levantese del suelo-**

Estaba ya dandole ordenes, justamente como un buen marido. Pudo sostenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas **–Quisiera que pongamos en claro un asunto: yo me casarè con usted solo porquè me lo ha ordenado mi padre. No se haga ilusiones, conde, y no se espere de mi una esposa diligente. Yo no lo amo y nunca lo amarè, espero que lo tome en cuenta-**

Ranma quedò sorprendido del fervor que la jòven mujer mostraba. Otra se hubìera puesto a llorar. Gritando e insultando...ella no. Habìa alzado la cabeza, fiera, con la mirada de fuego, las manos indefensas en la temida noche.

**-Como lo desee- **El tono de voz atrevido de Ranma, provocò en ella una rabia mayor , y no creìa que podìa enojarse aùn màs. El conde toma la mano helada de Akane, que se envaraban. Y el obispo comenzò con el ritual.

**-Vendrà a vivir conmigo, Condesa-** dice sublineando el nominativo **–Veo que ya decidiò todo, sirve si me opongo a una cosa?-** comentò Akane, la voz tambaleante. La mirada de Ranma se llenò de ternura. Pero poco despuès se volvìo arrogante y pedante. **–Es usted una doncella inteligente. Le pido que suba a la carroza-**

Akane observò a Kasumi y luego a Nabiki, quienes la habìan echo crecer**. –Y ellas? No vienen a ocuparse de mi?-...-Mi palacio dispone de onesta y buena servidumbre, que no le harà falta nada. Le pido que se suba a la carroza-** Repite sin cambiar expresiòn.

Akane abrazò a sus queridas asistentas, que le susurraron palabras de consuelo, acariciando su suave cabellera.

**-Està todo listo, baròn. ****No le harà falta la doncella?-** Momoru emitiò una desagradable sonrisa, llena de sarcasmo e satisfacciòn. **–Akane solo ah sido una espina a mi costado! Finalmente puedo deshacerme de ella, le deseo mucha suerte, Conde!-**

Ranma no pudo hacer nada màs que quedarse impactado. Tenìa asì de tanto odio por su hija?

Esa criatura hermosa como el cielo e incontrolable como una yegua salvaje le causaba tantos problemas hasta el punto de buscar y darsela al primer hombre que quisiera casarse con ella? Que ser umano se hubìera opuesto ante este hermoso esplendor?

Claro, èl serìa quien hubìera robado no solo el cuerpo, pero tambièn el corazòn de la condesa, que de hace poco se convirtiò en su esposa...y como... puede hacer puede hacer eso..

**-Le rog****arìa que sea menos hostil conmigo.Usted es mi esposa ahora y exijo al menos respeto de su parte- **

Akane sonrìe, una sorrisa triste de escarnio

**-Respeto? Usted quiere que lo respete? Despuès de que usted y mi padre me usaron como trofeo, quiere que me comporte cordialmente con usted!! Si es esto lo que desea, serìa mejor que este...matrimonio, mas bien, que esta ****absurda comedia venga anulada-** Responde afrontando sus ojos penetrantes.

**-Si hay una cosa que absolutamente no harè, es ****anular el matrimonio, ponga su ànimo en paz, condesa, ahora usted me pertenece-** Susurrò determinadamente

Una vibraciòn recorriò su espina dorsal **–Es solo la ley que afirma esto...usted tendrà mi cuerpo, es verdad...pero mi corazòn no serà jamàs suyo-**

Regresò a mirar por la ventanilla, apartando la cortina color celeste

Sintiendo sobre ella la mirada àvida y para nada preocupada de Ranma Saotome.

**-Basta que lo crea usted, Akane-**

**-.-**

Seis meses, seis meses recorridos en una 'jaula' dorada. Una hermosa prisiòn, aùn asì seguìa siendo una prisiòn.

Atada a un hombre que no conocìa, que no daba razones de vida casi nunca. Pero el hecho de que no se veìan no èra algo negativo. Pensò a Ryoga, su querido Ryoga..quizas si se recordaba de ella...hubiera querido verlo...perderse en sus ojos obscuros.

Akane tenìa algo que aclarar. Debìa aclarar esa absurda situaciòn.

Se envolviò en un mantel azul y saliò del palacio.

**-Condesa Saotome...es de mucho tiempo que no la veo. Se ha convertido en una esplè****ndida doncella.A que debo el honor de su visita.-**

Genma Misako acomodò sus gafas en su narìz, recibiendo a la jòven con una gentil sonrisa.

**-Gracias Genma, eres siempre gentil. Necesito hablarte..sobre el partido que mi padre y el Conde Saotome han disputado el 5 de Marzo, exactamente hace seis meses-**

**-Recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer-**

**-Bien, entonces cuentame que ocurriò precisamente-**

**-El Conde Saotome tiempo**** atràs, tenìa problemas econòmicos, talvez pensaba que jugando, ahorrarìa algo, esperava que la suerte este de su parte. Vino aquì, y ordenò algo de beber ...sabìa que su padre. Conoce al Baròn y a su pasiòn por los juegos de azar, imagino.**

El rostro de Akane no traicionò el sentimiento de desprecio que sentìa **–Claro que sì-...-Jugaron por toda la noche, pero no concluyeron en nada. Y asì llegaron a una propuesta- **Sus ojos se abrieron, Akane tartamudeò: **-Y en què consistìa?-...-Uno de los dos tenìa que tomar la carta con el valor màs alto, si èra el Conde a cogerla, su padre le tendrìa que dar una lauta suma de dineron...viceversa..- **Genma observò con ternura a la chica** –Que?, que pasarìa si el ganador serìa mi padre?-...-La tendrìa que dar como esposa al Conde...ha ganado el Baròn-**

Las irisadas brillantes lagimas, la rabia contenida, la desilusiòn que la cegaba...Akane se levantò en silencio de donde estaba sentada, con las manos aferradas a la falda de valiosa seda, no apartaba la mirada del vacìo total enfrente a ella.

Su vida èra equivalente a un saco de piel lleno de dinero chispeante.

**-Condesa...-**dice Genma –**Gracias por la ayuda Genma, saludame a tu esposa-** Pronuciò la chica en un tono neutral, dirigiendose hacia la salida.

**-.-**

**-Ukyo- **Akane llamò a su camarera personal, una docella dulce pero de fuerte temperamemto.

Ukyo llega al frente a la condesa, haciendo una leve reverencia: **-Necesita algo condesa?-...-Prepara mis maletas-** Los ojos azules de la asistenta no escondieron su asombro **–Las maletas?.tiene la intenciòn de irse?-...-Exacto, quiero ir donde el Conde Hibiki-...-Pero Condesa, ahora que dirà su marido-...-No deseo pensar en ese hombre..Por favor Ukyo prepara mis maletas- **Repite Akane con un gesto desesperado.

Ukyo solo bajo su cabeza y obedeciò, sin decir una sola palabra màs.

Las botas de piel resonaban en el antro del corredor, revelando su entrada al palacio.

No advirtiò su presencia, aunque su perfume le molestaba la nariz.

**-Akane! Akane! Akane! Donde estas? Akane!-** la llamaba insistentemente. Entrò a su habitaciòn y encontrò solo a Ukyo quien ordenaba la cama a baldachino de su esposa.

**-Ukyo-** la muchacha puso el trapo lleno de polvo en el saco azul donde èra la basura.

**-Se****ñor Conde...-...-Donde està Akane?-** Su voz firme y severo la intimida.-Ukyo, donde se encuentra mi mujer en este momento?- Su tono de voz aumentò y Ukyo diò un brinco.

El batido del corazòn se acelerò cuando Ranma agarra a la jòven por los hombros. **–La..la..condesa ha ido...donde el Conde Hibiki...eso me ha dicho...intentè detenerla...Conde, pero no me ha escuchado.**- Ranma retira las manos de la camarera que aùn temblaba de susto.**-Ve a preparar la carroza Ukyo-**

La mùsica ligera en el salòn, acompañaba el zumbido de las voces que alegremente llenaban la noche. Ranma evitò habilmente las miradas de las damas enjoyadas y las copas de cristal que los nobles señores les ofrecian.

Era como un animal salvaje en busca de su presa. Una chispa se enciende en sus ojos. La vè.

Hermosa de hacerle olvidar que debe respirara. Con un vestido color esmeralda, decorado en su pecho con gemas plateadas, y sus zapatos de taco que no hacian rumor. La banda verde sobre su cabeza contenìa esos hilos obcuros que formaban su meravillosa y lucida cabellera.

Su sonsira...dedicada a Rioga Hibiki.

Lo celos lo agredieron, apretando su corazòn dolorosamente. Se encuentra con la mirada de ella. Notò sus labios temblorosos, sus piernas que podìan caer.

Se acercò a ella **–Akane, que haces aquì?- **pregunta Ranma.

Ryoga toca el pulso de la jòven **–Akane, quien es este hombre?-** Esas preguntas, tan simples y lineares. La confundian increiblemente**.-Ryoga-**

**-Akane no le ha informado, Conde?..Yo soy su marido, ella no es màs la doncella Tsumani, si no la Condesa Saotome.-**

Ryoga podìa haber destruido la copa que tenìa en mano si hubiera podido** –Co..como?-**

**-Estamos casados desde hace seis meses****- **dice Ranma

**-S..seis meses?. Akane no...no me lo habìa nisiquiera dicho-**

**-No..no querìa que lo supiera asì- **Sentìa un nudo en la garganta.

**-Akane****, usted sabe cuanto yo la estimo, y me ha engañado..me ha escondido una verdad asì de importante-...-Lo siento conde, Akane es mi mujer, y tengo la intenciòn de llevarmela de aquì- **Ranma toma la mano de Akane, acercandola y girando un brazo por su cintura. **–si, claro..le aseguro que no sabìa nada..no hubiera nunca galanteado una mujer casada-...-Es lo justo, vamonos Akane- **Akane se sentìa asesinada de la mirada de Ryoga, cargado de remordimientos.

**-Dejeme, puedo caminar por mi misma-...-No me lo parecìa, tu eres mi mujer Akane, que te guste o no...y a proposito, puedes ser menos formal conmigo, ya no soy un desconocido-...-Asì pasaran treinta a****ños, usted para mi seguirà siendo un extraño- **Ese caràcter tan valiente, tan vivo...lo excitaba, la deseaba...tiene que ser suya.

**-A donde estas yendo?-...-A mi habitaciòn. O tambièn quiere prohibirme de mi intimidad?- **Le responde con su cabeza en alto.

Le acariciò el rostro con el pulgar:** -Mañana me irè por un par de semanas...quiero que esta noche la pasemos juntos..creo que està en grado de comprender lo que quiero decir.- **Murmurò inclinando sus labios en una sensual sonrisa.

Akane pone una mano a la altura de su cuello, queriendo ponerse a salvo de esa realidad. Tenìa que darle su inmaculado cuerpo...lo sabìa, desde cuando habìan celebrado el matrimonio, que ese momenti tenìa que llegar, pero acptarlo èra dificil.

Se acuesta a su lado, sintiendo la cama moverse debajo el peso. Podìa sentir su respiraciòn deseosa y ya advertìa el toque àvido de sus manos.

Le acariciò el cabello, siguiendo por su blanca espalda cubierta del vestido casi tranparente. Su comportamiento era delicado y dulce, pero ella continuava a rechazarlo. Estaba por sentir por primera vez la sensaciòn de un relaciòn carnal con un hombre al quien odia**.-Eres hermosa, querida.-**

Ella se levantò de golpe, las lagrimas listas para salir de sus ojos color nuez** –Ya deje esta falsa, vamos, haga lo que tiene que hacer! hagame suya, estoy aquì por eso- **Akane desechò su propia ropa, descubriendose en todo su orgulloso esplendor.

Ranma quedò encantado, completamente atrapado en su dulce seno. De su plano vientre que se alzaba y bajaba jadeante, sus piernas envueltas entre las frescas sàbanas, sus labios rosas.

Apartò algunos mechones de su rostro tenso. Su mano se detuvo en la mejilla escarlata, simbolo de pena.

La besò.

Hubiera querido alejarse, rechazarlo...pero su hipnòtica caricia la obligan a recibir su lengua hùmeda y suave en la cavidad de su boca.

Buscò de acceder màs facilmente a su dulce sabor, haciendola acostar debajo de èl. Sintiendo sobre los labios su perfume, su piel de seda, suspiraba contento...le parecìa de estar con una mujer por primera vez.

Ella, sin timidez, impedida en ese momento apasionado. Dejò que su instinto sea quien la guie, pasò las manos por su espalda, sobre su pecho, le sonrie.

Se estrechò a su espalda, cuando la fuerza viril encontrò su inocente niñez, dejandola sin respiraciòn.

Lo sentìa gustoso...el pequeño y agudo dolor abriò paso al grande e impensable gozo que animaba sus labios, que gemian y estaban acalorados, hinchados y llenos de besos por parte de èl.

Sale de ella, y no se tratiene màs.

Sus lagos castaños revelaron los torrentes que cubrieron su rostro. Habìa resistido demaciado...y ahora desahogaba su sufrimiento convivencia con ese hombre...a quien ahora le pertenecìa.

Ranma tocò su espalda con los dedos **–Se lo pido...no me toque...le ruego-**

Quedò a observar su perfil hipante, advirtiendo un sentido de vergüenza que le sujetaba el corazòn.

Su lujuria fue satisfecha...y su honor? Su buena fè?...Akane se durmiò con lagrimas que bañaban la almohada. Ranma la cubre, besandole la frente **–Perdoname-** Que es lo que sentìa ella?..en que cosa se convertiràn juntos?...

**Continuarà...**

Bueno aquì el primer capitulo de este fic traducido, bueno son 2 cap. Pero como eran muy cortos decidì poner 2 como 1 xD.

Espero les haya gustado este fic de **MarySaeba92**. He pensado en traducirlo para que ustedes tambièn lo lean en este idioma ya que el fic original està en italiano.

**PD:** Tendrìa que estar siguiendo con otro fic que tengo, pero hasta que vengan las ideas, traducirè este xD

**Ranje.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nota:** Este fic pertenece a ** MarySaeba92**, solo está traducido con el permiso de la autora. **UA.**

**Capitulo 2**

**-Akane, te presento a Kizara Mashito, el administrador de las zonas que me pertenecen. Mashito, ella es mi esposa, la Condesa Akane Tsumani-** Mashito acercó la mano de la joven depositando un leve beso. Su mirada la hizo vibrar.

Era un hombre inquietante, sus ojos azules de hielo parecían que quisiera traspasarle y su boca inclinada en un sádica sonrisa.

**-Un honor conocerla** – Susurró con énfasis. Akane se inclinó cortésmente.

**-Durante mi ausencia, Mashito controlará que todo en mis territorios proceda bien. Puede retirarse Mashito**.

**-Señor Conde…Condesa**- Kizara bajó su cabeza, mirando a Akane de cabeza a pies, con ojos lujuriosos….

---.----

**-Está seguro que ese tal Mashito sea un persona confiable, Ranma?- ….**

**-Trabaja para nuestra familia desde hace unos diez años …confió en él. Por otro lado Akane, estas dando pasos de gigante, hasta me has llamado por nombre-** Dijo irónico, Akane se sonrojó, una expresión extraña sobre su rostro **–No se haga extrañas ideas en la cabeza- **Ranma rió de gusto, y por un instante la chica quedó agradablemente sorprendida al ver su rostro relajado y alegre…

**-Aún así, querida te he preparado un sorpresa…espero sea de tu agrado-** Ranm abre la puerta de la sala, Akane sentía las lagrimas caer de sus ojos **–Nabiki!!!, Kasumi!!-** La joven corre a abrazar a sus dos adoradas camareras, que han sido como hermanas mayores para ella. Nabiki abraza fuertemente a Akane, mientras Kasumi conmovida, le susurraba cuanto estaban felices de volverla a ver. **–Gracias Ranma, se lo agradezco inmensamente.-** Su sonrisa valía más de que cualquier piedra dorado, más que cualquier tesoro escondido. Estaba en verdad contenta de haberla hecho feliz, al menos una vez

**-Esta noche tendremos dos huéspedes importantes para la cena. Se puntual-. **Inesperadamente, Ranma le dio un pequeño beso y leve beso en sus suaves labios, luego se fue dejando a Akane roja de la pena, en las seguras manos de Nabiki y Kasumi.

---.----

**-Estas seguro, Ranma que podemos confiarnos? ella es la hija de Tsumani..no creo que…-**

**-No te preocupes, aunque tenga la misma sangra que ese cobarde, no se parecen en nada, Akane es dulce, es sincera y valiente…todo lo contrario que su padre-** Con gesto decidido, abre un precios entusiasmo, moviéndola llánguidamente

---.---

**-Creo que Ranm dice la verdad, no conocemos aun a esta chica, no la juzguemos antes de haberla menos vista-** Puso su mano sobre la delicada de ella-** Esta bien, tesoro, pero solo porque no quiero poner a Ranma en dificultad-**

Ranma sonríe sarcásticamente, agradeciendo por su clemencia.

----.---

Bajaba lentamente las infinitas escaleras. Un hilo de temor en su profunda mirada. Ranma sintió el latido de su corazón acelerarse inevitablemente. El celeste de su preciosa vestimenta, arrastraba con delicadeza el pavimento lúcido. Una sonrisa espontánea pero no fingida le iluminada la cara. El rostro esplendido, gracias a los cuidados que se daba, su ardiente cabellera. Esperaba que él no quede desilusionado de ella…Espera dar una buena impresión delante de esos desconocidos. Que abandonaban su mirada sobre ella.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, casados, lo notó por el anillo matrimonial sobre la mano de cada uno.

Observó primero a èl: Alto, de rostro delicado pero no femenil, sus ojo color esmeralda y de cabello negro que resaltaba su blanca vestimenta inmaculada. Un atractivo hombre que sujetaba la mano de su mujer.

Akane observó luego a la doncella: Raras las veces que había encontrado una mujer de tanto esplendor.

Su cabellera color lavanda, caía con delicadeza por su espalda, mientras un par de iridios verdes y ambiguos como la de un tigre, la estudiaba indagatoria, pero no había desprecio en su mirada.

El noble le acarició el dorso de la mano con los labios, sonriéndole amigablemente, queriendo casi tranquilizarla **–Un honor conocerla, Condesa- **

Ranma rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo **–Cariño, ellos son de mis queridos amigos. El Marqués Mousse Kabari, y su esposa, la Marquesa Shampoo Kabari-** Akane saludó a la pareja gentilmente.

**-He escuchado hablar mucho de usted, Condesa, es de verdad hermosa, exactamente como decían la voces, estas deacuerdo, querido?-** Dice Shampoo, pasando su mano sobre la espalda de su marido, que asintió con la cabeza.

**-Por primera vez, las voces no dicen osas sin sentido-** Akane agradeció con cortesía.

Ranma luego anunció **–Y ahora, que me dicen de ir a cena?.. no se ustedes pero yo tengo un cierto apetito –**

---.----

En el comedor sonaban únicamente los cubiertos al contacto con los paltos de porcelana. El silencio penoso del palacio esperaba solo de ser interrumpido –De cuanto..de cuanto tiempo están casados?- preguntó Akane, depositando un vaso en la mesa.

Shampoo sonrió dulcemente **– Desde ya cinco años…hace poco tuvimos un niña a quien llamamos Sayaza-**

**-Me gustaría mucho verla, amo a los niños-** contesta Akane, encantada.

**-No está dicho que tarde o temprano no tendremos uno.-** intervine Ranma, agarrando la suave carne con su tenedor

Akane reaccionó violenta. Sintiendo sobre ella, las miradas maliciosa de los esposos. Shampoo mirò a la joven con bellísimos ojos verdes, arqueando una ceja **- y usted como conoció a nuestro Ranma?-**

Akane vaciló unos instantes de responder, observar a Ranma…se sintió desilusionada cuando lo vio sonreír abiertamente, desfachatado, dice fastidiada **– El señor Conde y mi padre, el Baron Tsumani, hace casi siete meses se disputaron una partida a poker. Yo soy la esposa del Conde solo a causa de una apuesta entre él y el Barón-** Ranma se tensó.

**-Estoy ****demasiado cansada, me retiraré a mi habitación, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos señores Marqués-** Akane se levantó indiferente de la ira que desprendía su marido, y se dirige a su recamara.

Ranma rozó con la silla sobre el pavimento, lanzando el cuchillo sobre el plato, siguiendo a la chica con grandes pisadas.

Shampoo y Mouse, ya solos, se miraron y suspiraron al unísono.

**-Que te pasa? Se puede saber que se te ha venido a la mente?-** gritó cerrando rumorosamente la puerta a sus espaladas.

**-Que es lo que te fastidia tanto?. La verdad o haber tendido una mala presencia frente a tus amigos –** Fue la tranquila pregunta de Akane, que había abandonado las formalidades.

**-Eres una estupida! De verdad no entiendes lo que yo siento por ti?-** la agitó sin delicadeza. Sus pupilas brillantes lo golpearon como un puñal al estomago.

**-No Ranma. No lo ****sé. De verdad no lo sé. No sé si me consideras como una persona en custodia o una persona importante. Tu me has quitado la libertad, los sueños…y pretendes que yo me quede a tu lado, que obedezca tus reglas. Que es lo que quieres aún de mí? Que quieres que haga?-**

El sintió perderse en esos ojos tristes y sinceros, Inclinó su cabeza para aferrar sus labios a los de la chica, que queda confundida..y responde a ese beso, sabiendo que no tiene alternativas, mientras la lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ranma sentía ese salado y amargo sabor ..toma posesión de su labio inferior, humedeciendo con su lengua, mientras sus dedos recorría su rostro.

Se alejó…hubiera querido quedarse encolado a ella eternamente…ella…la quería a ella, tan rebelde.

**-Akane..te lo ruego no me odies…si tu supieras-** la besó en la frente, sobre sus parpados, en las mejillas, y de nuevo en su labios, tentados como fresas frescas.

**-Buenas noches Akane-…..-****Discúlpame Ranma ..-** Susurró pensando que él no la había escuchado. Pero su débil murmuro llegó a los oídos del hombre, llegó a su corazón.

Se apoyó sobre el muro, sintiéndolo como si fuera la lisa piel de Akane ….no quería dejarla, no quería que ella lo detestara.

**-Te demostraré mi amor Akane…te lo juro, aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga en mi vida..-**

Promete antes de regresar donde sus huéspedes, que aun esperaban una explicación por ese extraño comportamiento.

---.----

Le acarició su mejilla, una lenta sonrisa lo iluminó, inmerso en la oscuridad de la mañana fresca, escuchaba el sonido de los ruiseñor cantarines es una dulzura inmoderada, llenó su mirada fija en el rostro relajado y pacifico de la mujer durmiente.

Era amor esa sensación que le hacia batir el corazón como un adolescente infatuado.

No quería irse y dejarla sola, sola en ese gran palacio. Su perfume se era ya insinuado hasta en los lugares mas escondidos de esa casa que, si antes parecía fría e insignificante, ahora la encontraba acogedora y suave. En cualquier parte donde caminaba inhalaba su aroma. Una fragancia no fuerte pero tan insistente y pulsante.

Acarició su cabello sedoso y oscuro, en sintonía con la atmósfera aun tenebrosa. Sus cejas se volvieron severas. Si iba lo hacia también por ella, sobretodo por ella.

La besó en lóbulo de su pequeña oreja. La mujer gimió, apretándose mas en sus calidas sabanas, perdiendo su rostro en entre las almohadas. Se queda unos instantes a observarla como soñaba, después con manos en corazón salió del lugar, con el rostro de ella, impreso en su mente.

**-Ranma?. Ranma? –** Llamaba su nombre, acomodándose su vestimenta como mejor podía, yendo a al comedor **–Kasumi, donde ésta el Conde?-** preguntó con ojos enormes. La camarera ordenaba la mesa, mirando luego a Akane.

**-Buenos ****días Akane, su marido ha partido esta mañana muy temprano para la China**-

Akane entre cerró los labios **–Ah ..es verdad, me lo había dicho-….-Desea desayunar?-**

**-Si, por favor. Puedes ****prepara mis vestimentas Kasumi?-** dice con gentilidad.

Absorbiendo el té **–Desea salir?- **preguntó la otra **–Si, quisiera ver el pueblo y las zonas que pertenecen al Conde- …-Talvez tendría que acompañarla-** dice Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla en signo de preocupación. **–Eres muy gentil Kasumi, pero puedo ir sola-** responde Akane sonriendo, Kasumi asintió con la cabeza. Saliendo de la habitación de su patrona.

El hablar de la multitud y la tembladera de numerosas gallinas llegaron a los oídos de Akane, que alzó con elegancia los bordes del vestido color durazno, evitando topar el terreno húmedo y fangoso. Los mercaderes la saludaban cordialmente, algunos quedaban mirándola con mucha avaricia y deseo, las curvas sensuales de sus senos puestas a muestra en la camisa color melón, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el aire de la mañana, sus ojos color nuez que vagaban sobre las posiciones de venta de libertad. Un grito desesperado llamó la atención, y sus piernas la llevaron hacia un multitud de personas que asistían, algunos aturdidos y otros no, en una escena poco agradable.

Un anciano hombre, cojo y que lloraba, agarraba la pierna musculosa de un soldado del rostro helado, teniendo en mano un látigo de piel. Una joven chica también vertía calidas lagrimas, intentando agarra el brazo de un segundo soldado. Akane lo miró mejor…era Kizara!.

**-Callate, bestia humana!, ahora te ****enseñaré yo, a bromear con el Conde-**

**-****Se lo ruego, déjenlo-** la chica gritaba, queriendo salvar al desgraciado viejo. Akane se hizo espacio entra la gente **–Mashito, que està sucediendo?-** pregunta con vigor. Sabiendo que era una pregunta superflua.

-**Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber Condesa, a propósito hoy esta en una forma radiante-** comentó sarcástico, dándole una mirada más allá de lo gentil.

**-Le ordeno de dejar súbito a ese hombre-** sentenció la mujer sin dejarse intimidar. Kizara sonríe, seguro de si **–No creo poderla contentar, mi señora…mire, este hombre tiene algunas deudas que saldar desde hace más de dos meses- **

**-No es este un buen motivo como para golpearlo tan cruelmente-** comenta ella

**-Este es un optimo motivo, y ahora creo que la escena que ****vendrá no sea adapta a una refinada doncella como usted, por eso le aconsejo de seguir con su paseo por los terrenos-** dice Kizara haciendo una venia. Seguidamente le da un guiño de complicidad al otro soldado con el látigo en mano. Alzó su puño y…

**-Le prohíbo categóricamente de golpear a ese hombre!!-** exclama con voz autoritaria la Condesa **–Saldaré yo las deudas de esta familia, y ustedes desde este momento en adelante hablar conmigo de los problemas ciudadanos…al menos hasta que el Conde regrese-**

**-Creo que usted no sea la persona adapta para enseñarme lo tengo que hacer-** Dice Mashito dándole una mirada entre el fastidio y el deseo. Akane cerró los labios **–Le prohíbo de maltratar a otras personas de hora en adelante…por motivos tan fútil y discutible-** Kizara observo el rostro serio de ella

**-Por esta vez le ****haré caso Condesa..pero recuerde ha visto solo la batalla, la guerra aun no esta por combatir-** le susurró sin mover ni un solo pelo de maldad. Akane lo observó irse, ayudando a la chica a **levantarse – Oh Condesa..no sabemos como agradecerle- **

-**Piensen en como curar las heridas de su padre-** le aconsejó con una sonrisa seria.

–**Gracias…gracias una vez màs-**continuaba la joven, besando sus manos en signo de agradecimiento.

Akane regresó al palacio…cuando Ranma regresara, debería absolutamente hablar con él.

---.---

**-Como estas, mi amor?-** Ranma depositó dos besos en la cara de su esposa, descubriendo asombrado que en ese tiempo se a convertido más hermosa aún. Su color mas evidente, el cabello un poco mas largo **–Procede todo bastante bien, Ranma. Necesito hablar contigo –**

**-Parece que fuera algo serio-**

**-Lo es-**

**-Ven, vamos a la biblioteca-**

**-No me lo imaginaba que el hiciera eso-**

**-Y estoy segura que no es la primera vez que tal evento suceda. Debes detenerlo, Ranma-**

Se sintió ahogar en las pozas castañas y confiables de ella. **–Si..claro…gracias por habérmelo dicho de esta situación Akane-**

**-Espero de haber sido lo suficiente claro. Casos de este genero, no deben repetirse mas, de acuerdo?-**

**-Obviamente señor Conde, perdone mis acciones reprensibles-**

**-Bien Mashito, estaba seguro que entenderías. Puedes irte-**

Kizara se retirò..no antes de haber observado a largo y sin garbo a la hermosa Condesa…se las haría pagar…esa simple chiquilla no podría haberlo desafiarlo …

**Continuará****…**

**NT :**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no es tan facil traducir una historia, y tratar de de no alterar palabras escritas a la original, bueno con esto dejo hasta el próximo capitulo nn, que espero lo disfruten

**Ranje**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi.

**Aviso:** Este fic no es mio, le pertenece a**MarySaeba92** està solo traducido con la autorizaciòn de la autora. Este fic es un **UA **(univeso alterno).

**La Esposa Rebelde**

**capitulo 3**

La tibia primavera habia llegado, con su manto habia hecho brotar las gemas de los arbustos de rosas, ……. Ranma se aventurò a dar un breve paseo, sabiendo que tomar un poco de aire le habría hecho solo bien, apretando su sombrero entra las manos, observò con pacifica alegria, las brillantes flores que chocaban con los aùn delgados rayos del sol. Se arrodillò sobre la humeda hierva, apartando unas hormigas del césped para dividir una semilla de girasol. Toma un tulipán rojo, quedando encantando por sus delicados pètalos, perdiendose por unos largos instantes en pensamientos referentes a ella, solo ella.

La flor, tenía la misma sensación de estar acariciando la delicada piel de Akane.

Todo lo de ella, le habia perforado el corazòn, entrando es sus entrañas, haciendolo enloquecer con solo escuchar su voz.

Un ruido lo despertò de sus romanticos pensamientos, alzò la cabeza y moviò sus ojos, que se colmaron de una agradable sorpresa al ver a su joven mujer cabalgando sobre Karen, un simpatico caballo blanco, de una figura àgil y suave, Akane llegò donde èl riendo de gusto **–Buenos dias Ranma-** Ranma le sonrie. Algunas hebras de su cabello la despeinaban, cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

Ranma se acercò para ayudarla a bajar del caballo que se habìa quedado a saborear la hierba.

Akane resbalò con el estribo y cayò bajo el cuerpo prestante de su marido. Ranma maldijo mentalmente, no podia…. No podia ser verdad… su forma redondeada que se adherían a su chaqueta, de la carrera apenas desarrollada, o tal vez era la situación que tenia presente?, Akane se sentìa extraña, èl le besò ligeramente su frente.

No era su intencion asustarla, más bien tenia unas increíbles ganas de ella, de sus labios, sus dedos que deseba sentirlos recorrer su espalda, para luego acariciar su pecho.

Se separò de Akane quien sonreía nerviosamente. Comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo por èl, y cuando pensaba en Ryoga, su corazòn no latìa intensamente como lo hacia antes..Quizás lo estaba aprendiendo a aceptar como marido. Se acomodò la falda del vestido y se sentò junto a Ranma**. –Es un dìa de verdad magnifico-** comentò Akane perdiendo sus dedos entre las margaritas. **–Ya, pero no quisiera que te de un resfriado, el aire esta aùn fresco y tu pareces estar un poco…acalorada**- murmuró regalandole una sonrisa, Akane se sonrrojò **–Si, gracias eres muy gentil al preocuparte-**

Ranma levantò la mano, acariciando su mejilla brillante por el sudor. Akane reacciona apenas y toma con su pequeña mano, enrollándolas con la fuerte mano de su marido.

Ranma se acercó un poco màs a ella, Akane cerró sus ojos, lista para recibir un dulce y tímido beso…

**-Señor Conde, señora Condesa…siento la molestia, pero ha llegado al palacio la Marquesa Kabari-** dice Ukyo, que luego cerró sus manos en una pose apenada, sabiendo muy bien haber interrumpido a los dos esposos de una manera brusca. Akane se levantò y se acerca hacia donde està su sirvienta, dirigiéndose luego hacia Ranma** – Serà mejor que vaya a saludarla, la ùltima vez no me comporte muy bien, es un buen momento para ir a darle mis disculpas a la marquesa, hasta luego Ranma-...-Si, nos vemos luego-** responde observándola alejarse.

Le habia faltado tan poco, Ranma sonrie interiormente, habia hecho bien al esperar, después de no mucho ella seria suya, pero no solo con su cuerpo, también con la mente y corazòn.

**-Marquesa, buenos dias, que bueno es tenerla por aquí-**

Shampoo descambiò su cordial abrazo**- Espero no haberlos molestado-**

**-Pero que dice?..venga acomódese, Ukyo trae Tè por favor- **ordenò Akane a Ukyo que se dirigio a la cocina.

**-Gracias por el recibimiento, querida. Sabe no estoy aquí sola, Kodachi puedes entrar-** Kodachi Kuno, era la camarera de Shampoo. Una linda chica con largos cabellos negros y magnificos ojos grises casi

plateados, entre sus brazos tenìa un bulto, de la cual Akane descubriò un par de verdes ojos como las colinas irlandeses y una cabecita oscura.

**-Es..su hija?-** susurrò enternecida de las pequeñas manitas del bebè agarrando su cobija. Akane la tomò entre sus brazos, y la mirò escabullirse al contacto de una persona desconocida, para luego relajarse y volver a jugar sus suaves manos.

**-Es adorable-** exclamò Akane, acariciando delicadamente sus mejillas. La mirada de Shampoo se llena de dulzura **-Ahora dice eso..solo deberìa escucharla gritar todas las noches, para cambiar de opiniòn-** dice sonriendo, llevando la taza a sus labios.

Akane la tiene aùn por unos minutos màs, descambiando algunas palabras con shampoo, la cual encontraba cada vez màs simpàtica esa gentìl y vivz condesa.

Un ayudante llega donde las dos mujeres y le hablò a Akane **-Vuestro marido la està esperando en el sòtano-**

**-En el sòtano?, que necesidad puede tener Ranma para hablarme en un lugar tan humedo y obscuro?- **se sorprendiò la doncella frunciendo el ceño. Tampoco Shampoo estava muy convencida de eso **-Tenga cuidado, querida. Y diga Ranma de venir de inmediato a saludarme, que mal educado- **bromeò al final. Akane se despidiò, para luego seguir al sirviente donde le habìa indicado.

No tuvo tiempo ni de mirar a su alrededor, cuando sintiò un lejos dolor en la nuca, tratò de mantener los ojos semicerrados, pero no lo logrò perdiendo el sentido.

Abriò apenas un ojo. Se estuvo tranquila por unos minutos, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la obscuridad que la rodeaba. El vestido se habìa arruinado. Hizo una mueca disgustada, tratando de sentarse. Se diò cuenta que no podìa mover manos ni pies, las gruesas cuerdas que amarraban sus pulsos y tobillos le impedian hasta de levantarse.

Hacìa demasiado calor en ese lugar. El cabello se le habìa pegado al rostro y cuello. Y pequeñas gotas de sudor que aparecian en su frente. Se abriò la puerta, Akane reconoce a Mashito, con ese porte presumido y amenasador..

**-Sabìa que estaba usted detràs de todo esto-** exclamò la chica

**-Veo que despuès de lo que te ha sucedido, no pierdes tus animos-** reponde Kizara aparentemente calmado. Se acercò a ella y le levantò el mentòn **-Has echo muy mal a desafiarme de esa forma Condesita.- **le susurrò con esa sonrisa sàdica y malvada. Akane mantenìa un caràcter seguro y valiente, pero cuando hablò su voz temblaba ligeramente

**-No teme que el Conde pueda hacerselas pagar, por haberme secuestrado? lo puede hasta matar, sabe?-**

Kizara no soportò la risa **-Puede ser..ahora solo quiero vengarme de ti. Puedes entrar, Hayama-** La puerta se abriò nuevamente, el corazòn de Akane sobresaltò de miedo, cuando ve a un gigante vestido en cuero, con un cuchillo en la cintura y un làtigo entre sus grandes manos **-Te parecerà extra****ño**** pero Hamaya adora torturar a las personas como tù, rie cuando sus victimas gritan y se quejan de dolor...ver sangre lo hace increiblemente contento**- Mashito tomò el cuchillo del cinturòn de Hamaya y arrancò la parte superior del vestido de la joven. Akane se arrepintiò de no usar nada debajo, aunque si estaba convencida que no habrìa durado por mucho... La doncella viò los ojos de Hamaya volverse màs oscuros y frios, que miraban su seno desnudo y prosperoso con un terrible deseo. Kizara riò, tocandole el cuello **-Y tambièn..era ya de un largo tiempo que Hamaya no tenìa sus manos sobre un hermoso cuerpo como el tuyo, le gustaràn mucho tus gritos indiferentes..tus suplicas-** terminò el hombre. Ahora Akane temblaba de frio y de terror. Las lagrimas inundaron sus bellisimos ojos castaños, rogaba mentalmente, hasta que Ranma llegara a salvarla de inmediato de esa pesadilla.

**-Estupido bastardo, dime donde està Akane?, dime donde està-** Shampoo nunca habìa visto a Ranma tan furioso. El Conde maltrataba al complice de Mashito.

**-Kizara..el..ha llevado a su esposa hacia el sòtano-** murmurò el hombre, aterrorizado.

**-Maldito traidor..-** Ranma apreta el puño sobre la camisa del muchacho. Este ultimo comprende al fin lo que habìa hecho, pero èl habìa sido siempre tan pobre, y su hermana estaba enferma nesitaba de medicinas..por eso, cuando Mashito le habìa propuesto de secuestrar a la Condesa, ofreciendole monedas de oro, èl habìa eceptado.

**-Perdòn señor Conde..perdòn..-**susurraba llorando. Ranma lo observò agacharse al suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

**-Si quieres servirme de algo, ven conmigo a salvar a la condesa-...-Si, claro-** Ranma no tenìa que perder ni un solo instate màs..Akane estaba en grave peligro y el sentido de culpa no tardò en atacarlo, fastidiado con si mismo por no haberla protegido como tenìa que hacerlo...

**-Estas seguro que se encuentra aquì? si me has mentido, sabràs que no veràs nunca màs la luz del dìa-** amenazò Ranma, impaciente de querer encontrar a su Akane. Que le podìa haber hecho..y si llega demasiado tarde? Si la hubiera ya..no, no lo querìa ni pensar! No veia la hora di tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y prometerle que nadie le harìa mas daño.

**-Si señor, el señor Mashito ha traido aca a la Condesa, estoy seguro-** Ranma daba grandes pisadas con sus pesadas botas, miraba a su alrededor con cautela, preparandose para una aventual emboscada.

**-Bienvenido señor Conde. Lo estaba esperando, ha llegado con cierto retardo, pero creo que nos divertiremos igualmente-** se escuchò la sàdica voz de Kizara.

**-Maldito bastardo! Donde està Akane?!!-**

**-Que caràcter fogoso, Saotome! su dulce mitad està justamente aquì, a mi lado-** le reponde ese traidor. Ranma apretò sus dientes, ahogò sus instintos criminales, cuando escuchò un estertor gruñir, un lamento, un suspiro, una sùplica de auxilio..y reconoce su voz. Hamaya lanzò a la chica en la suciedad del suelo. Akane estira para adelante su brazo derecho. Ranma notò su pulso morado, despuès los rasguños en sus hombros y las cortadas que aparecian en su bellisimo rostro. El vestido rasgado y sucio, ella lo estiraba cubriendose los senos timidamente, el cabello que cubrian sus mejillas palidas y maltratadas. En tan poco tiempo la habìan puesto de esta manera, indecente..Ranma no querìa ni siquiera pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido si hubiera llegado ahì unos minutos despuès..pudo haberla encontrado muerta..las imagenes de su cuerpo, frio e inmovil en sus brazos le atraversò la mente. Se horrorizò, sintiendo estremecerse del terror que recorrìa su columna. Ranma con un silbido inquietante, toma la espada de su vestimenta, la apunta tiritando a pocos centimetros del rostro de Mashito, este sonrie sarcàstico.

**-Vamos Saotome!, no crea que me asusta con este jueguito!-** Con hàbil lentitud, sacò del bolsillo una pistola, se la apuntò en la frente del joven conde. **-Lo hubiera elimando desde hace tiempo, se****ñor Conde. Pero no tema, su adorada mujer lo alcanzarà en breve.- **colocò su dedo indice en el gatillo...

Un gemido desgarrador, y Mashito cayò al suelo. El muchaho que habìa acompañado a Ranma lo habìa golpeado con un fuerte puño en la nuca, Ranma corriò hasta donde se encontraba Akane, pero olvidò que la chica aùn era prisionera en los brazos del salvaje Hamaya, que casi la estaba estrangulando con esos bìceps al redodor del cuello.

Akane mordiò el brazo de Hamaya que gritò de dolor, mirando como aparecìa el color morado en su piel, las venas latìan en sus frente, le habrìa enfilado las uñas en la tierna carne de la condesa, si Ranma no lo hubiese apuntado con la espada en el pecho.

**-Otro paso màs y terminaràs en el infierno- **gruñò, tenìa grandes ganas de asesinarlo..de hacerlo sufrir como lo habìa hecho con Akane, la chica lo bloqueò posando los dedos sobre su mano nerviosa. Ranma se encontrò con sus ojos, tenìa solo ganas de regresar a casa.

**-Hamaya..desaparece de este paìs y no regreses nunca màs, si te veo otra vez..no dudarè en matarte sin piedad- **Hamaya asintiò terrorizado, nunca habìa visto una mirada tan obscura y amenazadora. Corre fuera del lugar, prometiendose de escapara lejos de ahì.

**Continuarà...**

Otro capitulo màs de este fic, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y para abril-chan, que me preguntò si esta historia està en progreso aùn, pues les digo que no, ya està completa es solo que no he tenido tiempo como para traducirlo y siento mucho en demorar..les querìa comentar que este fanfic tiene 10 capitulos originalmente, pero son demasiados cortos asì que he estado publicando de dos en dos, o en este cap que fueron tres al igual que el proximo y que serà el ùltimo, ya lo tengo casi traducido asì que no tardarè mucho en publicar... :) y con esto hasta el final de este fic! nn

**Ranje**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi.

**Aviso:** Este fic no es mio, le pertenece a**MarySaeba92** està solo traducido con la autorizaciòn de la autora. Este fic es un **UA **(univeso alterno).

**LA ESPOSA REBELDE**

**Capitulo 4**

**-Gra..gracias Ranma..-** murmurò Akane sonriendole. Ranma ordenò a sus sirvientes de llevar al inerme cuerpo de Mashito hacia el calabozo. Se dirige hacia Akane y toma sus manos** -Dios, mira lo que te han hecho..- **Akane lo mirò dulcemente antes de desmayarse, agotada. Ranma la alzò, besando los pàrpados con amor, la llevò a su habitaciòn haciendo que el medico la visite y asegurandose que su situaciòn no sea demasiado grave.

Estuvo por toda la noche a vigilarla, escuchando con emociòn su respiro irregular y acariciando sus labios agrietando con los suyos, la amaba demasiado y se lo confesarìa lo antes posible.

Las largas pestañas se estiraron cuando los rayos del sol penetraron en la leve grieta de las cortinas color purpura.

El reposo le habìa hecho bien, esperaba de sentir las manos de èl sobre la frente y el calor de su cuerpo en la cabecera, pero èl no estaba ahì, no sentìa ningùn rumor, ningùn paso que llegaba, ningùn griterìo, donde estab Ukyo?.

No recordaba mucho, alargò su mano hacia el vaso de agua fresca, su garganta seca le pedìa algo fresco, le dolìa la cabeza, el agua resbalò por su garganta ardiente aliviando el incendio que la devoraba. Posò los pies en el frio suelo, se tambaleò apoyandose en el baldaquìn. Entre cerrando los ojos, trataba de tenerlos abiertos pero sus pàrpados se cerraban, llega hasta la puerta gimiendo, las piernas le temblaban debiles. Antes de que posara su pequeña mano en la puerta, Ranma entrò jadeante. La mirò como si fuera la ùltima vez, como si le tendrìa que decir adios. Ranma moviò los labios màs de una vez, pero no hablò, Akane se esperaba que haga algo, sabìa que habrìa dicho algo, que se moviera, pero no tenìa idea de que gesto habrìa hecho. Ranma mirò al rededor de la habitaciòn, las manos apretaban el borde de su chaqueta, luego hizo lo que se era preestablecido. Se acercò, tomò su boca en un beso de deseperada pasiòn, el calor de sus manos que recorrian como un rìo sobre su delicado cuerpo, sobre la vestimenta blanca, la transportaba en un paraiso de placer celestial. La levanta en brazos, alzandola casi con brusquedad, haciendola que diera un salto sobre sus tensos mùsculos. La dejò sobre la cama aùn tibia, apoyando las manos en la almohada para no aplastarla. Su lengua lamiò los labios de la joven, obligada a entrecerrarlos regalandole un suspiro. Los dedos de èl encontraron sus pezones ya duros , atormentandolo y pellizcandolos. Akane retiene la respiraciòn cuando su fuerte mano baja sobre su liso vientre que acariciò con cautela, las heridas aùn no cicatrizaban. Ranma posò sus labios sobre su blanco cuello moviendose hasta su dulce lòbulo.

**-No harè nada que tù no quieras-** susurrò con el respiro ya no regular. Una lagrima resbalò por su mejilla, deseaba amarlo, deseaba ser amada, no dijo nada se limitò a desnudarlo con todo el amor que ya sentìa por èl, nunca se habìa sentido asì.

Ranma escuchò sus pedidos en silencio. Rompiò la lujosa seda de la camisa y sus labios encontraron sùbito su centro pulsante, Akane gimiò.

Peñizco ese pequeño clìtoris, se deleitò con su sabor y lo untò con la lengua. Los dientes apretaron los rizos negros y calientes. Resubiò por sus caderas delgadas y ahora sudada, regresando allì donde ella lo besò.

La penetrò con fuerza, haciendo que èsta diera un salto, la mujer estrecha con sus manos el brillante cabello de èl.

Durò por unas cuantas horas ese juego eròtico, de la solapa amarga y melancòlico. Parecìa una danza del adios, Akane esperaba de equivocarse y Ranma daba paso en su corazòn cada sòla respiraciòn de su amada.

**-Ranma...te amo.-**

esperò que ella se durmiera, èl no cerrò los ojos. Ya ahora lo habìa decidido..sus maletas estaban listas, era justo que deje ir a Akane?. El no lo sabìa...

Cuando abriò los ojos la puerta se entrecerrò. Cubriò su seno con las sabanas arrugadas, apartando con un gesto un mechòn de su frente. El aparece, de lo màs hermoso y luminoso que nunca, enfilò los guantes negros en el bolsillo de la chaqueta entre lo serio y melancòlico, ella lo mirò interrogativa.

**-Buen despertar-** dice simplemente

Esa mañana, Akane se sentìa como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, recordò la noche anterior y un leve pero no irrelevante sonrojo coloreò las mejillas de la chica, un rezongo proveniente de su estòmago la hace vibrar, Ranma frunciò el ceño

**-Puedo comprender que tendràs hambre, quieres bajar a comer algo?-** Akane asintiò, mostrando un pie fuera de las cubiertas, Ranma sintiò un violento escalofrio, aùn no podìa dejar de dar brincos cuando veìa esas piernas tan lisas y esbeltas que ya habìa acariciado como sus suaves senos y sus rosados labios.

Ranma le ofreciò el brazo, Akane lo aceptò sin verguenza, el Conde la guia al comedor, haciendo que se acomode; Akane se saciò, calmando su hambre, Ranma se sentò junto a ella. Akane notò su mirada indecifrable, extraño, inescrutable, incompresible.

**-Que te sucede, Ranma?-** pregunta con amabilidad mezclado con temor.

**-Estaba pensando a nosotros dos-** responde sin dudar

**-Y, ahora?-** preguntò arrugando la frente

**-Serà mejor que te vayas, Akane. Disculpame si te lo digo asì, pero el enrrollo de palabras no van conmigo-** Ranma regresò a mirar a la mujer, quedò casi asustado, sus ojos eran secos, inmobiles, casi terrorizados.

Akane dejò caer el baso, los miles de pedazos del objeto roto sonaron en el piso. Una encrespadura dorada resbalò a traves el rostro de la joven, su corazòn habìa tenido la misma reacciòn de ese baso, se habìa desmoronado como arena entre los dedos, como si una ola de viento se le habìa llevado todas sus esperanzas. Despuès de tantos meses pudo admitir a si misma que lo amaba, creìa que el vacìo que dejò Ryoga no serìa nunca llenado por nadie. En cambio Ranma pudo rasguñar y curar su corazòn herido, que ahora lo habìan herido otra vez. Pero esta vez era decisivo, si tambièn èl la abandonaba no le quedaba mas nada. Nada por el cual valdrìa la pena vivir, nada para continuar esa vida llena de fatigas, agotamientos que despuès no serian repagados. No habìa obtenido nada por haberse esforzado a aceptar el incomodo papel de mujer quieta y dulce, al contrario, estaba recibiendo otro rechazo del hombre que ama.

Ranma intentò leer el pensamiento de Akane en las lagrimas que ahora obscurecian sus ojos.

**-Akane..-**

**-Que soy yo?..un trapo usado que te ha satisfecho hasta ayer y que ahora piensas poder botar?-** sus palabras eran duras que lo golpearon como flechas en fuego, flechas de las que no podìa reponerse. Akane no querìa irse.

Ranma trataba de encontrar algo de decir, algo de inteligente y sensato para expresar lo que habìa estado pensando en estos ùltimos tiempos. No querìa que Akane se vaya porque no le servìa màs, no querìa que ella pensara que èl..ya no la amaba. No, al contrario, nunca estarìa en grado de olvidarse de ella, no habrìa nunca imaginado que tal noticia le habrìa causado tanto dolor, verla llorar..no soportaba sus lagrimas, caragadas de todos esos sentimientos que deseaba expresar, de verdad no creìa lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella lloraba..porque no querìa irse, no querìa dejarlo, querìa quedarse con èl.

Akane se levantò sin provocar ni un sonido, no querìa desahogarse frente a èl, si Ranma deseaba en verdad deshacerse de ella, el ùnico pensamiento que le pasaba por su cabeza era de rebelarse. Estaba cansada de luchar inutilmente, cansada de escabullirse de algo que era demasiado grande y autoritario para ella.

**-Akane..-** era un leve susurro, el nombre que èl pronunciò y que llegò a sus oidos, vibrò como una cuerda pellizcada de una mandolina. La mirò de reojo, su figura desenfocada se acercò, le acariciò el rostro, apartandole mechones de la cara, Akane se erizò. Tenìa que resistir, resistir a sus bellisimos y magnèticos ojos, a sus labios estrechos y sensuales, a su forma de tocarla parecido a una pluma inmaculada y hermosa, apartò su cabeza de un lado.

**-Akane..- **repitiò con menos ènfasis

**-Que quieres?-** añadiò con las mejillas en llamnas

**-Por què..porquè estas llorando?-** un instante, una eternidad, ninguna palabra.

**-No quiero alejarme de ti-**

No quiero

...no quiero..alejarme..

..de ti..de ti..

Akane se mordiò el labio, se girò y apegò su boca con la suya, besandolo como si fuera la ùltima vez, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, perdiendo sus dedos en el obscuro cabello de Ranma. Su pequeña lengua se explorò la boca de Ranma, que despuès de un instante de perplejidad lo respondiò con todo el que sentìa por ella, Akane hizo resbalar sus manos por su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales y abdomen. Su boca apenas hinchada y color purpura, Akane murmurò -**Hazme estar aquì..contigo..te lo ruego- **El se alejò jadeante -**Akane yo..-**

**-No era esto que querìas?. Yo te amo, Ranma- **Ranma la besò, sus manos temblaban deseosas de acariciar sus hombros.

**-Mi peque****ño angel..temìa que nunca sucederìa-...-Perdoname, te he dicho cosas feas, te he tratado mal..- **Ranma se enterneciò -No tengo nada que perdonarte. Disculpame tù por haberte sacado de tu casa, por haberte hecho sufrir, por haberte obligado a que te quedaras conmigo, que no te merezco.- Concluye bajando la miarada.

**-Oh Ranma..- **dice Akane conmovida. Lo besò en sus mejillas, luego tocò una vez màs sus labios, alimentando la necesidad del beso impresionante que le siguiò. Los ojos lànguidos y las manos estrechas a las de èl, Akane sonrie -Sabes..estoy felìz que lo hayas hecho- Ranma tambièn sonriò y le echò una mirada maliciosa

**-Te amo Akane..mi dulce y rebelde esposa..-**

Akane Saotome, la esposa rebelde, inicialmente hostil, a la fin cayò en la evidencia de su amor por Ranma, y todo sumado estaba contenta de que todo haya salido asì, ahora estaba segura; lo habrìa amado, sin necesidad de casarce...

FIN

N/A: Agradezco a Elisa, Baby Rox, Kagome-chan 91, Miss miky-chan, Fluffy, Kochan (o kocchy), Orange, Gigi-chan, Mary 86, Lola 357, Gulia 88, Inuyasha-laura93, Orologio 87.

Unas inmensas gracias a todas estas personas que han seguido y comentado mi fanfiction..espero que les haya de verdad gustado y haya hecho reir, tal vez conmover y soñar a ojos abiertos..un beso tambièn a los que solo leyeron esta historia y hasta a la proxima!!.

N/T: Y yo agradezco a todo quienes han seguido esta traducciòn, espero que haya valido la pena tomar un poco de mi tiempo y ponerme a traducir este fic, mis felicitaciones a la autora de esta historia MarySaeba92 que personalmente me ha gustado el fic esperando que sea igual para ustedes, aunque la historia haya sido muy corta, lo sè, pues bien con esto me despido hasta tal vez una proxima traducciòn.

**Ranje**


End file.
